(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to unsymmetrical 1,4-bis-(aminoalkylamino)-anthracene-9,10-diones and derivatives thereof. The invention also relates to a process of preparing these compounds as well as to the treatment of human neoplasms in an animal bearing host.
(b) Description of Prior Art
The recent literature discloses a variety of symmetrically substituted 1,4-bis-(aminoalkylamino)-anthracene-9,10-diones which are useful in the treatment of human neoplasms. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,249 issued Apr. 8, 1980, discloses such symmetrically substituted 1,4-bis-(aminoalkylamino)-anthrcene-9,10-diones. Other references to symmetrical compounds include:
R. K.-Y. Zee-Cheng, G. Podrebarac, C. S. Menon and C. C. Cheng. J. Med. Chem. 22, 501 (1979). PA0 C. C. Cheng, G. Zbinden, and R. K.-Y. Zee-Cheng. J. Pharm. Sci. 68, 393 (1979). PA0 R. K.-Y Zee-Cheng and C. C. Cheng. J. Med. Chem. 21, 291 (1978). PA0 K. C. Murdock, R. G. Child, P. F. Fabio, and R. B. Angier, J. Med. Chem. 22, 1024 (1979). PA0 K. K. Johnson et al, Cancer Treat. Repts. 63, 425 (1979). PA0 R. E. Wallace, K. C. Murdock, R. B. Angier, F. E. Durr. Cancer Res. 39, 1570 (1979). PA0 R. K.-Y. Zee-Cheng and C. C. Cheng. Drugs of the Future 8, 229 (1983).
To our knowledge, however, there is no prior art in the scientific literature for unsymmetrically substituted 1,4-bisaminoalkylamino-anthracene-9,10-diones and for the synthesis of these compounds.